mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Return of the Hipster
'''Return of the Hipster '''is the twenty-eighth episode MyMusic (show). With Indie returning, the entire staff keep fighting each other about coming up with a new show. Plot With Indie is coming back to work, Scene becomes excited by this. However, everyone are on their own trying to come up with a new show. Intern 2 keeps making flow charts, then realizing why nobody likes him. In their office, Techno watches Dubstep trying to talk on the phone, in which the person on the other line cannot understand and hangs up, much to Dubstep's frustration and Techno's feeling sorry for him. Idol talks to Cameraman about what happened last week with him staring at Christy Romano's breasts (who was in fact Satan in disguise). All of a sudden, Metal barges in stealing the boom mic. Idol becomes upset that Cameraman didn't protect her by Metal, in whcih then Cameraman then breaks up with her after she insults him. Techno talks to a fax machine, but confesses that she misses Dubstep. As time goes by, Intern 2 gets a call from Indie. He then tells everyone that Indie is coming back in three hours, to which they start panicking. With everyone fighting ande not having a new show, Idol then asks the staff if they have a video. Techno then shows a video that she made, claiming that it's about friendship. But the video is just her dancing to extremely loud music, to which it made Scene go into a seizure, Intern 2's ears bleed and Hip Hop throwing up. However, Dubstep is the only one along with Techno enjoying the video. Metal then throws a cup of water onto the laptop to stop it. Soon, Idol realizes that they all hated Techno's video, thus concluding they can work together and must work fast before Indie shows up. As a result,Techno and Dubstep both make up because of their mutual liking of the video. Dubstep says some kind words to Techno, and they hug. Some veiwers say that this is the first official Techstep moment, even though their were small glipses of it in the past. With the first episode of the new show donem in a weird looking hard drive and with Intern 2 playing the piano and singing along to it, Indie, now with long hair, appear. When Metal was about to hand over the new show to him, Relay Runner grabs and runs off with it. Not worrying about the new show, Indie then introduces everyone to his new girlfriend, Loco Ono, much to Scene's disappointment. Loco Ono tells everyone she's looking forward to get to know everyone, but Intern 2, much to his dismay. Meanwhile, Relay Runner crosses a red tape and drops the hard drive into battery acid, destroying the new show. Trivia *In the conference room scene, when everyone was fighting, Idol says "If there was anytime Jesus could take the wheel, it's today." This line is a take on Carrie Underwood's song "Jesus Take the Wheel", in which in character, with Underwood winning season 4 of American Idol, Idol does in fact listens to her. *With Indie's long hair and now beard, and his new girlfriend's name Loco Uno, this references to John Lennon and his realtionship and marriage with singer Yoko Ono. *This episode includes the debut of "Flowcharts (are the best)," a hit song by Intern 2 Video Category:Season One